Sway My Way (Love is like a good pair of underwear)
by Barriss-Before-It-Was-Cool
Summary: Yako has many passions: food, clothes, lingerie, a puzzle-eating demon. What Neuro is about to find out is just how passionate his slave can get when dealing with something she loves. NeuYako. Rated M for a reason.


First time writing for this guilty pleasure ship of mine.

A little exercise to get the creative juices flowing.

Rated M for mature content. Hope you enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Sway My Way (Love is like a good pair of underwear) **

_What heat! _

Yako had never experienced such a blazing day, even in the several times she had been to Okinawa throughout her years as a private detective. Today, even though it was night time already, the air was positively stifling and not even the ocean breeze brought much comfort.

Lucky for her, as thanks for solving a huge case which involved no less than 7 murders, 2 kidnappings and one busted yakuza clan, the prefecture had offered her and her assistant a free night's stay at a pretty high-class hotel by the seaside.

Yako loved it. The room was lovely, very modern, had a massive queen-sized bed and the bathroom plus cold shower were like a gift from the heavens. Of course her most favorite thing about the arrangement was the free 24/7 room service, but that was just who she was.

As she dried her short wavy hair after showering, Yako stared at the 19 year-old in the mirror with some satisfaction.

The famous detective was a scrawny high-schooler no more, but a confident, intelligent, beautiful young woman who had gained international fame through her own strengths and not as the poster-child for a genius, cold-hearted, mystery-eating demon she had once been.

She had filled out pretty well in the past three years if she did say so herself. Yako was taller, her legs were longer, her breasts had grown to an acceptable B cup and she had learned to accentuate her delicate curves with her newfound interest in fashion.

Clothes and dresses and shoes aside, which she owned many of, Yako had also discovered an underlying passion for lingerie and pretty sleepwear like the one she was wearing now - a green satin slip with yellow lace applique at the top and bottom that she had bought while sightseeing in Venezuela (after solving that case of the flying hermaphrodite rapist - ugly business that was, glad the sicko had dropped 80 feet to a very messy death). Even though the nighty had been pretty pricey, she loved the feeling of satin flowing over her skin and the short, airy fabric made sleeping in the smoldering heat just a tad more bearable. She wished the panties that came with it would have offered a tad more coverage, but what others didn't see didn't matter.

Yako had noticed throughout the years that she tended to overindulge in the things she loved. Just like with food, the amount of lingerie she had purchased had reached a worrying level, to the point where she had a nighty for every day for almost half a year.

She would forever blame Kanae for this new obsession and the eternal hole in her bank account. It had been when her best friend had gotten herself a boyfriend and the big event every girl in love waited for approached that she had literally hauled Yako off with her to the mall to quest for the ultimate pair of underwear. Long story short, Kanae coerced her into buying her first babydoll and everything, her net-worth included, went downhill from there. But hey, at least she slept comfortably and looked damn good doing it.

After putting down the hair dryer and taking Akane off (the sentient braid fussed too much during the night and tended to keep Yako awake, so she would set her down before a good book so she wouldn't get bored), she took one last look in the mirror. Happy with what she saw, the blonde made her way to the bedroom, ready to get some well-deserved shuteye.

The only complaint she had with the whole hotel arrangement was the fact that she and her unnatural, unkind and inhuman assistant were sharing the same room.

Why everyone assumed they would want to sleep in the same room befuddled her, and Yako wondered if to the outside eye they really did look as much the couple people assumed they were.

It wasn't like this would be the first time they shared quarters, and it wasn't like Yako had anything to fear when it came to Neuro, except well, horrid booby-traps, being tangled from the ceiling by her hair, verbal abuse and other similar pleasantries… but other than that, she was completely safe. She could have walked completely nude in front of the demon and he wouldn't even spare her the tiniest of glances.

It frustrated the hell out of her.

Why did it frustrate her? Because at nineteen, as a complete and utter virgin, her hormones were raving all over the place and whenever she was in Neuro's proximity she felt… well... '_non compos mentis'_ was a pretty good way to put it (or '_going gaga'_, if one wanted to use the layman's terms). Her mind was always filled with images of the demon kissing, touching or caressing various parts of her body in various ways - her imagination always had been quite vivid - to the point where it became difficult to even look him in the eye anymore.

It had all started when Neuro had left to the Demon World after the whole ordeal with Sicks those three years ago. In the first week after his departure Yako had felt numb, not wanting to hear or see or feel or even eat anything. In the second, she had cried; she had cried so much she still remembered the salty taste of those tears in her mouth. Same in the third, though by then, her flow of tears had lessened from a waterfall to a leaky faucet. In the fourth, when she had tired of crying and the notion that he was really gone had truly sunk in, was when she realized she loved the demon.

And throughout those years the puzzle eater had been away, he had occupied the girl's heart completely as well as irrevocably, and now that he was back and here to stay (for the time being at least), she found it difficult to keep herself in check, let alone hide her emotions from the very perceptive monster. It was bad enough her insides squirmed at the mere thought of being touched by him, she didn't need the advanced suffering she would face if he actually found out about the images that went through her head.

Fortunately for her, she wouldn't have to worry about Neuro doing any touching that would make her lose herself during the night, the demon usually slept like a log and safely on the ceiling, away from – why the hell was he lying on the bed?

Yako stared at Neuro who was laid out on the large bed with his hands resting under his head, dressed in his vest while his blue coat was set aside on a chair, exposing the pale skin of his long arms and gazed up at the ceiling looking alarmingly bored.

It was bad when Neuro was bored. Very, very, VERY bad indeed.

"You took a long time cleaning yourself, maggot," he snapped, clearly irritated, "even though you must be aware that no amount of washing could ever clean the stupid off of you."

Yako rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, maybe you should shower too. Try and wash some of the asshole off of you," she retorted. If it was only gonna be his mouth she'd have to fight, then she shouldn't be worried. Too bad she knew the puzzle eater too well to not worry.

Neuro glanced over at her and smirked, bearing his sharp fangs. It sent chills down her spine, some ominous, some deliciously good.

"I just can't seem to get used to your backtalk, slave." Neuro's grin widened. "The years I've been away have done you some good at least."

Smiling to herself and feeling no little amount of pride from Neuro's… _compliment?_... Yako began walking towards the bed, hoping he would get the hint and get off - it wasn't not like he planned on sleeping there...did he?

Ever since the demon had returned, she couldn't help but think he had gotten - well, not nicer - but definitely more respectful of her talents and existence. It made her fall even more in love with him day by day, if that was even possible.

It was absurd in a way, falling for a creature of the underworld who fed on mysteries and who had a habit of hanging her upside down from the ceiling fan and force-feeding her the dirt under his shoes, but hey, what the heart wanted, it wanted.

Yako did hope he would get better at treating her nicely one day, but today would not be that day, she thought as she jumped over an almost invisible wire and dodged a potted plant that shot at her from the right.

"Not bad," she smirked, looking down on him from the front of the bed, "but I'm not the naive kid I used to be Neuro, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that toOOOOOOOOOOO - " she screamed as something grabbed hold of her leg and lifted her into the air.

"PUT ME DOWN, NEURO!" the girl cried wanting to kick that annoying smiling face to smithereens.

"You shouldn't yell like that slug, who knows what the hotel staff will think you're doing in here," he snickered and with a wave of his finger Yako began spinning and flying around the room at high velocity for a few minutes, until he made her stop directly above the bed so her head could dangle down above his.

"Who's not the stupid naive kid anymore?" the condescending bastard asked.

"You added the 'stupid' in there by yourself, you asshole!" Yako spat, starting to feel dizzy from the blood rushing to her head. "Are you going to put me down or not?"

Seemingly bored of his game, Neuro unceremoniously dropped, or rather flung Yako on the floor just at the front of the bed, all the while stifling a yawn.

"You stinking son of a-" she started while getting up and rubbing her ass. Just as she made a step, she tripped over the wire she had avoided before and tripped, heading dangerously towards the bed. She thanked her lucky stars that her reflexes had improved too, as she barely managed to jump over the bed frame and save her knees.

Not breaking her legs was all well and good, but this way she managed to somehow land directly on top of Neuro, straddling him and stopping herself from going even further by propping her hands on his chest.

After the initial shock wore down and she wrapped her head around the position they were now in, all Yako could think was: _'Ooooh shit!' _and _"Why me?!"_

While she felt completely mortified, Neuro's own shock had quickly dispersed and now he gazed up from underneath her with a bored expression.

She should get off.

She really ought to get off.

She needed to get off.

She couldn't get off.

Her skin had taken on a violent shade of red, and what was worse, the intimacy and nature of their position made Yako's panties steadily dampen between her legs.

"Getting comfortable, slime mold?" the demon asked and shuffled underneath her, making her petite body slide down a few inches until she stopped directly over his middle.

The unexpected friction made her shiver and a small whimper go past her lips.

'_Fuck!'_ she thought when Neuro raised an eyebrow at her.

Yako's whole body trembled from hair strands to toenails, already at the brink of arousal, and wouldn't you know it, Neuro had slid her down in such a way that she landed directly over his bulge, feeling his length slide between her labia, brushing against her clit and making her see stars. Well, at least that answered one of her longtime questions: he wasn't actually a Ken doll down there (she wasn't even sure if that was a good or a bad thing anymore).

The feeling between her legs, not to mention watching Neuro underneath her made the detective's head spin and her hands unconsciously fist the fabric of his vest. She'd been dreaming of this moment for years and now that it was literally in her grasp, she was at a loss. Did she take advantage of the situation or did she pretend everything was cool and went to take another very cold shower?

"Slave, are you sexually aroused?" Neuro's words bulldozed their way out of his mouth and into her ears, making the girl feel like a ton of bricks had been cruelly thrown at her.

Well that was that, Yako should have known there'd be no way to hide it from him for too long. She sighed in resignation and made up her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, capturing his opaque eyes with hers. "People can hunger for more than just food, you know," the detective replied, flashing him a brazen smirk that left Neuro staring at her in confusion.

Without warning, the demon suddenly bucked his hips, pressing what Yako prayed was his cock against her center, making her yelp and shut her eyes as the overwhelming sensation took control. Her breaths started coming out in short gasps and Neuro looked up at her with that wide smile, looking like he was about to solve an especially delectable puzzle.

"Interesting," he quipped. "Very well slave, far be it from me to keep you hungry. Do as you wish." He leaned back and with his arms under his head, looked up at her in excited expectation, like he was getting ready for a potentially good circus act.

Of course it made the girl uncomfortable as hell. What did he expect her to do? It wasn't like she had ever done something like this before. Yako had some experience in playing with herself, but that was basically the entire range of her sexual knowledge, besides the whole 'birds and the bees' gimmick. Still, this was her chance to finally learn what it would feel like to be touched by him and no way in hell was she going to let this opportunity go to waste.

But as he stared at her, the 19 year-old felt her courage slowly seep out, same as his patience, apparently.

"Well louse, are you going to do something or not?" Neuro spat, glaring at her, oozing impatience.

Feeling embarrassed beyond belief, Yako looked down and swallowed hard, doing her best to gather strength.

"G-give me your hands," she requested, her voice faltering slightly.

Amused but keen to play along, the puzzle eater removed his arms from under his head and offered his hands to his little slave.

Taking them in hers, Yako felt a sudden surge of affection for the demon. Loving him was not easy, but the feeling of being with Neuro in this way felt no less wonderful than if she had fallen for the greatest human alive; though in her eyes, no human could ever compare to him, no matter who they were or what they could do.

She took one of his massive hands and placed it on her hip, the feeling of it rubbing the soft material of her slip against her skin nothing short of exquisite. The other, Yako slowly lifted and brought to her cheek, closing her eyes at the feeling of his gloved palm on her face.

Slowly, timidly, she began moving her hips.

The heavy friction on her clit and the fact that she had complete control of everything made her juiced drip out of her, wetting her panties and staining his blue pants in the spot where they met. Feeling the bulge inside his trousers rub against her core had goosebumps sprouting on her flesh, her skin growing more and more sensitive with each sway of her pelvis against his, her breaths turning into soft moans that embarrassed but could not be contained.

Neuro's lips twitched at the sound of her groaning, no doubt intrigued by the human's pathetic weakness to a bit of physical stimulation. He had always thought humans were, while being interesting and strong in their own way, fickle beings, slaves to their bodies' desires, unlike he who was slave to his mind's.

The way he amusedly stared at her and chuckled at the sounds of her arousal made Yako more self-conscious than ever.

To mute herself, she took his hand from her cheek and slid his long middle finger in her mouth, biting gently down on it until her moans were reduced to loud sighs and gentle mewls.

She suckled on his gloved finger, letting images of what could be fill her brain, which only enhanced the fire between her legs and in turn made her increase the desperation of her movements. She imagined what it would be like to suck on an erect cock that belonged to him, to make the demon growl in pleasure and enslave him by swallowing his orgasm that she would bring forth.

Neuro's bottom lip swiftly detached from his upper as he stared at her suckling and biting his middle finger and were she not completely dazed in confusing bliss, she would have genuinely believed his gaze had turned darker than she had ever seen it. Chances were it was all in her wishful imagination and all he felt was simple curiosity or bewilderment.

The pleasure was almost unreal, unlike any self-inflicted she had ever experienced, and this was just by dry humping fully clothed. The girl shuddered at the thought of what it would be like if they'd go further and she'd get to see firsthand what monstrosity hid inside those blue pants (she hoped it was a penis). The mere thought of Neuro slamming her down on the bed and ramming his 'maybe cock' into her sheathe had Yako crying out; what would happen if she actually did that to her? Tonight was not the time, but soon she'd take that step.

Yako could feel the pressure build up to a dull ache in her lower abdomen and with each stroke it only ached more wonderfully. By the time she was near climax she was thrusting her hips back and forth so hard the bed had started to creak.

"Neuro… Oh God… I can't take… Neuro!" Any sentence her mind would come up with would turn into erratic mumbo-jumbo by the time it reached her lips and became muffled by the large finger that still occupied her mouth.

Swiftly, she moved the hand from her hip and slid it up to her chest, placing it right above a breast and molding his palm so it cupped the sensitive lump of flesh. Unhinged and on the brink of ecstasy, Yako cried out, not caring about how she looked or what the demon thought.

"Close!" She moaned, biting down hard on his finger and increasing the speed of her hips until her muscles hurt.

She could have sworn she heard the demon growl, but that notion was quickly forgotten when the friction against her clit overwhelmed her at last and with a few final strokes, Yako threw her head back and screamed, her body shaking violently as a surge of incredible pleasure hit her full on. She cried his name a number of times while her being shook with bliss, and then with one last, barely audible 'Neuro', the blonde collapsed face forward, landing on top of the demon and let her head fall in the crook of his neck.

Panting harshly, she gripped the fabric of his vest as her body recovered from the strain of her orgasm. The smell of him, slightly sulfuric and minty (oddly enough), but which was fundamentally Neuro, calmed her down and after a short while her breathing relaxed along with her spent body.

He didn't move a muscle underneath her, which could have meant a number of things, but Yako had a feeling it would be better if they remained unknown for now. Still, she wondered how he had felt during the whole thing. Arousal on his part was unlikely, though who knew how the demon body worked. She'd inquire about it some other time, right now another very cold shower was top priority.

Slowly, the detective raised herself on her forearms, intentionally rubbing her cheek against his as she did so, and stopped to stare at the demon underneath from close-up, their noses almost touching.

His face was impassive and he gazed up at her with an expression devoid of any form of emotion.

Wordlessly, Yako lowered her head and gently placed her lips over his, careful not to come in contact with any of his acidic saliva. She kissed him like this for only a little while and when she removed her mouth from his, she found Neuro wide-eyed and looking almost alarmed. It made her laugh.

"What's so funny, dishrag?" Neuro asked tersely, watching her intently as she got to her feet and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Nothing, nothing," she waved his question away as she walked, not looking back. "You were wrong to let me do what I just did, you know."

"How come?"

She entered the bathroom and just before closing the door, Yako called out: "Because I tend to overindulge in the things I love."

Had Yako not turned her back on him and been too busy with her own words, she would have caught Neuro following her every step with dark eyes, and she would have also noticed the deep breaths he exhaled as he did so. And if she would have returned in the room at that exact moment, she would have caught the pained expression on the demon's face and the low growl that came out as he gripped his crotch.


End file.
